


Return My Lover

by orphan_account



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-09
Updated: 2009-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gwen wishes Jack would talk to her again.
Relationships: Gwen Cooper/Jack Harkness, Jack Harkness/Martha Jones





	Return My Lover

Ever since Martha came to Torchwood, Gwen could feel Jack slipping through her fingers. It had always been her that Jack confided his thoughts and feelings and secrets in—because he liked her just that bit more and would miss her just that bit more if she wasn’t there or went away. Now, it was Martha who he told everything to. And it was Martha who stood in his office for hours talking. Gwen couldn’t remember the last time Jack said anything to her—actually he did say “I need that report for UNIT by Tuesday, Gwen” but that’s not the same. That’s not what Gwen wanted.

Working late one night she had just sat and watched Jack and Martha talking, laughing, and how Martha casually touched Jack on the shoulder, as if thanking him for a wonderful story or joke. And Jack glowed—Owen and Toshiko used to whisper about how Jack glowed when he spoke to Gwen. Now it was Martha. Owen teased her, saying she was replaced as Jack’s confident. That caused a lump in her throat and no amount of water or Ianto’s coffee or Rhys’ beer could make it settle. She even tried to cough it out or swallow it, but she couldn’t and gained unwanted attention from Martha who asked if she was alright.

Gwen put on a smile and nodded, “I’m alright, sweetheart.”

“Are you sure?” replied the young woman “If this coughing gets worse you should see a doctor. I’m always happy to see you over. And so is Owen, I imagine.”

She wasn’t sure whether Martha was joking or hinting that she knew of Gwen’s past with Owen. Had Jack told her? Oh no, he wouldn’t, would he? Would he share the secrets of all around him with this new-girl, this new comer who had only been at Torchwood for a little while and knew nothing of any of these people?

Gwen wasn’t the only one who stared at the pair, jealous and longing. She thought she caught Ianto looking at them a few times. His eyes were full of suffering and wanting. She wondered if he would be willing to rip the pair apart as well at time. Either way Gwen longed to sit and talk with Jack. She longed to have the attention on her again and for Martha to be the one to leave as Gwen settled at Jack’s side and could tell Jack everything, even about her jealousy of Martha. She knew he’d understand, laugh it off, and not read too much into Gwen’s feelings about it, even though he should.

It seemed that Jack and Martha had a long history—or a short but strong one. They both knew of events that Gwen didn’t even know had happened and spoke of things that they wouldn’t ever speak of. It annoyed and isolated Gwen from Jack. Whenever they said a joke, laughed and Gwen asked what was funny they both brushed it off and refused to share.

“It’s a long story” Jack said, grinning at Martha. “You wouldn’t understand.”

“Well, I might” she replied, trying to sound casual and happy.

“You don’t want to!” Martha replied, bursting into laughter again.

Martha was just so cheerful and kind. There was no nonsense in her and she didn’t take anything from anyone. She was the sort of woman that men tripped over themselves to gain the attention of and win the approval of. Even Jack seemed to fall under her spell. If it wasn’t romantic then it was friendly and too friendly for Gwen’s liking. She feared that sooner or later she’d be left in the dark about become nothing more than another face at Torchwood. If left in the dark too long by Jack she might upgrade herself to Susie standards and that was the last thing she wanted to do.

Finally she gathered up her courage to listen in to these deep conversations so filled with love. Gwen sat and listened carefully. They spoke of time and space and something called the TARDIS and hands and a mysterious man called the Doctor. And Jack asked how she was coping and Martha says that the feelings just wouldn’t go away, that she needed to move on and find someone else. Jack then touched her cheek and told her in confidence that she would find someone. Then she smiled and Gwen wanted to hang herself as Jack offered himself like a willing sacrifice for this pretty young woman who was a doctor, a world saviour (According to them and ‘the year that never was’ at least) and so much better than Gwen was. It stung her soul.

But then she realised something after listening to them long enough—it didn’t matter if Jack had feelings deep down for Martha, and it didn’t matter that one day she might reciprocate those feelings. Jack wouldn’t have Martha, not today. It very quickly became clear to Gwen that wonderful Martha Jones was still in love with someone else. It also became clear that her beloved was the mysterious man; the Doctor. And Martha made it clear that once her feelings for him had gone away she would return to her lover, the Doctor, to continue on their travels as his friend.

Therefore Jack would be left alone and in need of support and friendship again. And they all knew that would be Gwen. Finally one day Martha picked up the phone and confirmed it; the Doctor was coming to get her. Gwen’s heart was at an all time high:

Martha would return to her Doctor, and Jack would return to his Gwen.


End file.
